The present invention relates to a device for connecting two rotating shafts, in particular in a turbomachine, between a turbine shaft and a compressor shaft of the turbomachine.
In a turbomachine such as an aircraft turbofan or turboprop, the shaft of the low-pressure turbine rotationally drives the shaft of the low-pressure compressor, these two shafts being rotationally connected by a system of rectilinear splines which are formed, for example, on the outer cylindrical surface of the turbine shaft and which are engaged in complementary rectilinear splines of an inner cylindrical surface of the compressor shaft.
In operation, the splines of the two shafts are elastically deformed in torsion, and it is found that the stresses are maximum at the longitudinal ends of the splines of the male shaft, which is the turbine shaft, this concentration of stresses limiting the service life of this shaft.